Venesa and the Destruction of the Universe?
by keynomoe
Summary: It's about a alien clone called Venesa trying to destroy the world. New mew mews are introduced. And alot of jokes. Please read it and injoy!
1. Default Chapter

Keynomoe: Okay this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okey dokey lets get on with the story.

Pai: Is Okey Dokey even a word?

Keynomoe: 0.0? ... SHUD UP! Stop making ur smartie smartneseseseseseseses! First you torture MoE with your Smartieness and now me! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!! (Cries)

Pai: ?.?

MoE: Now look what you've done! You've made Pai confused!

Keynomoe: (Gasp!) Pai confused! Well that's a first. Okay enough talking lets get on with the story!!!

VENESA AND THE DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE?

CHAPTER 1

VENESA IS BORNED.

CRASH!

"Pudding what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo questioned to the small girl.

"I'm practicing a new trick! Bouncing on a ball on a type rope balancing a stick with spinning plates on my nose!" answered Pudding.

Sigh. Something tells me that we're going to have a huge mess soon. Thought Ichigo.

SPLAT!

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry! Here let me clean that up."

Ichigo turned around slowly dreading what she would see. Once again Lettuce had tripped, and now a chocolate moose was splattered on some girls face.

"I better go help them out before Lettuce causes them even more pain." Breathed Ichigo.

"You're right. Well then why are you stalling get over there and help them out!" commented a snoody voice.

Ichigo whipped around to see Mint sitting at a table drinking tea.

"MINT WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Ichigo yelled.

Mint placed her cup down and glared up at Ichigo. Perturbed at her for disrupting her tea break. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having me afternoon tea break."

Why me?! Wondered Ichigo then ran off to help Lettuce.

Far off in another galaxy a evil experiment was taking place. The goal of this project was to create a weapon of mass destruction. They had taken Alien DNA and fused it with a human body. It had been made female so it could be "controlled" better. (Keynomoe: What jerks!) Little did they know they were so very wrong. This project was called Venesa.

"Doctor it's forming! Its powers are stabilizing! Everything is going a okay!"

A man in a black lab coat walked up to the gigantic glass holding chamber. There lay a ... naked ... Venesa. (Keynomoe: YOUSICK MINDED FREAKS!) "Finally after twelve years, six months, three weeks, twenty days and twenty – three hours our dream has finally come true!" (Keynomoe: AH! NOT ANOTHER PAI!)

"Sir there is something wrong! Her power has gone off the charts and is rising!" worried a man in front of the master computer.

The doctor's eyes widened, "No, this can't be!"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the holding chamber blasted open. The shattered glass flew everywhere. Some even went through the scientists hearts.

Venesa slowly stepped out of the shattered case. Her blond hair flew all around her. Her eyes red with furry. Mentally she levitated the glass into the air. Then she made them race towards the scientists and plunged them into their hearts.

One loud scream bellowed out of the lab. Only to drift through space until the end of time. Venesa laughed and relished in her victory.

(OKOTOKS, JAPAN. OJJH)

BRING!

Kids pilled out of Okotoks Japan Junior High School. It was Friday and no one wanted to stay later than they had to. Except two best friends.

"Looks like the busses left before us again." Joked a black haired girl.

"I blame you!" replied the girl beside the other girl. This girl had long straight hair. Her hair was a very light brown sooo light that it looked almost blond.

"Katrina you know you take as long as I do when getting ready!" responded the black haired girl.

"Okay Kyla just don't get so mad." Replied Katrina.

The two girls giggled all the way to the cross walk where they separated. Little did they know that this cross walk would change their lives forever.

(AT THE CAFÉ)

"Ryou the shipment of DNA you ordered is here." Told the manager Keiichiro to the short haired blond guy.

Ryou turned his head around confused and responded, "Oh, no. I forgot to cancel my subscription. Oh well. Just put them in the lab."

(SIDE WALK)

Kyla and Katrina were joking about something when Katrina pushed Kyla into the sidewalk just as a joke. Un lucky for her. A stolen car was speeding towards Kyla. Kyla was too surprised to move, and the car was going way too fast.

(CAFÉ IN THE LAB)

Keiichiro was walking by the DNA transmitter when he tripped on a cord. The box went flying through the air the DNA containers flying everywhere. Just by chance seven of the containers landed in the DNA transmitter, and another landed on the button to transmit them.

"Uh Ryou. I think we have a problem." Keiichiro stated.

(STREET)

Like a blinded deer Kyla stared into the cars head lights. Katrina screaming in the back ground and people yelling at the car to stop.

When all seemed hopeless a bright light blasted towards Kyla. It hit her and suddenly in Kyla's mind she was naked, and in front of her was a small arctic fox. She was surprised at this. Then suddenly the arctic fox came closer to her and it seemed as if they had merged.

The car had passed by. Katrina collapsed to her knees and started to cry.

"It's all my fault!" Katrina cried. "If I hadn't had pushed her she would still be alive."

Then someone tapt Katrina on the shoulder. Katrina whipped her head around to see Kyla standing behind her.

"Katrina what are you crying about?" Kyla questioned.

Katrina whipped her tears away and stood up. "I wasn't crying. I just got something in my eye. How did you survive anyway? One second you're standing in the middle of the road the next you're standing behind me."

"To tell you the truth something weird happened when I was out there. I suddenly merged with a Arctic fox." Kyla replied.

Katrina was stunned. "Kyla the same thing happened to me! Except I was merged with a cheetah. "What do you think it could all mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that there is more to come." Replied Kyla. Then her face hardened. "Wait a minute. If you were merged with a cheetah WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO HELP ME?!?!?!?!?!"

"Hah! Like I would risk my own safety to save you." Joked Katrina. (Keynomoe: Or is she?")

Kyla glared at Katrina. Then they started to bicker once again.

(END CHAPTER ONE)

Keynomoe: What good friends they are.

Kish: If their best friends then I'm married to Tart.

Keynomoe: You are? Gross!!! Then again I always thought Tart was a cross dresser.

Tart: Hey!

Keynomoe: Okay later everyone, and remember to send Tart and Kish wedding presents.

Kish: (Gags)

Keynomoe: Okay until next time. Please review!


	2. New Mews!

Keynomoe: Hi People! I'm going to start the second chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm also working on the seventh chapter of my Inuyasha story. I wasn't going to work on this until my Inuyasha chapter was done, but Ryou kept on bugging me. (glares at Ryou) Oh and thank – you Kisshulover Tart loves his new frilly pink dress.

Tart: I hate you!

Keynomoe: That's nice! Oh and Kish loves his BB gun. Also thanks to Master of Evil 911, Kish also likes his axe. Ppl if you like this story you will want to read MasterofEvil911's Tokyo Mew Mew story. Oh yah Guess what I found out Kish!

Kish: What?

Keynomoe: I found out what your name in the English anime is! .

Kish: What is it?

Keynomoe: It's DREN!

Kish: DREN? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS DREN?

Keynomoe: Oh also, in this chapter you will get another crush on someone. Also someone has a crush on you!

Kish: DREN IS SUCH A STU… Wait did you say someone has a crush on me?

Keynomoe: Yep! But read on if you want to find out who it is!

Kish: Hurry up and start the chapter already!

Keynomoe: Okay, okay. Sheesh! Okay on with the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

CHAPTER 2 

**NEW MEWS!**

**(AT THE CAFÉ)**

"We have a big problem on our hands girls." Announced Ryou.

All the girls stared at him bleary eyed. The information not quite making sense yet. It was Saturday morning and the sun was just coming up. Masha had gotten them all to come to the café saying something was very wrong.

"This better be good Ryou! You disrupted my beauty sleep! Now I'll have bags under my eyes!" Mint exclaimed.

Ryou stared down at the fretting Mint, with a smirk on his face. "Oh it's important alright. Last night I got a shipment of DNA. Someone tripped and seven capsules got transported." He explained this as he glared at Keiichiro.

With a expression Keiichiro stated, "I'm sorry everyone. But I have located where the new mews are." Everyone clustered around Keiichiro and the master computer. "The new Mews are still in Tokyo, but in a different region called Okotoks."

Ryou stood up straight and looked at the girls. "Okay then that place is where you will start looking for them. I'll get you all shuttle tickets to Okotoks. The café will be closed today for obvious reasons. Well you girls better get dress. C'mon we don't have all day!"

"Ryou I have a question, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD US THIS INFORMATION AT A RESONABLE WAKING TIME!" Ichigo questioned.

Ryou turned on his heal to stare at the pink haired girl. "Because if we don't get to them soon the aliens might find out about this. And since the new Mews have no clue what is happening the aliens could easily turn the Mews against us."

Silence struck the room at this moment. Strange enough it was Lettuce who broke it.

"Ryou how can the aliens turn the new mews against us when they're not here?" she asked the question all the mews wondered.

With a deep sigh Ryou replied, "They're has been a sighting of an U.F.O. in the Okotoks area. I hacked onto the Area 52 sight and got a picture of the space ship. It's the exact look alike of the one Kish and the other two had. The only logical answer to this is that they're back. For peaceful or destruction reasons I do not know. "NOW HURRY UP AND GET GOING! Here are the tickets. Happy hunting." With this he turned his back on the girls and walked away leaving them to wonder about the new information they had just acquired .

"(sigh) Well girls we're not going to do much good standing here, so lets go find those new Mews!" Ichigo stated. Then they were off.

**(KYLA'S HOUSE … UHH … I MEAN MANSION)**

"Leave me alone Krystal!" Kyla ordered as she sleepily pushed the Balinese cat off her side.

"Merrroooowwwww!" Krystal indignantly meowed, glaring up at his master for pushing him to the floor.

Kyla pulled the covers over her head hoping to drown out her cats annoying wines, but to no avail.

Crystal seeing this pounced up landing hard on sleeping beauties head. This action defiantly awoke Kyla.

Surprised at the attack Kyla quickly sat up in her bed. Knocking the cat once again to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL CAT! Why are you being so fussy today. For heavens sake I don't have to meet the gang until 11:00am, and it's only …." Kyla's face paled as she looked at her silver digital clock, and saw the flashing digital numbers 10:55am. "Oh, no."

She quickly jumped out of her queen sized bed. Running to the shower stripping off her clothes as she headed toward it. Krystal following, but was stopped when wood slammed in front of his face.

Shaking his head and scrunching up his nose he checked if anything was broken. His master, however, was ranting and raving on how late she was. Yelling at the poor cat for not waking her up sooner.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Now I'm going to be late and I still have to pick up Sakura from the orphanage." Kyla yelled.

Krystal rolled her eyes. Thinking to his self how many times he tried to wake Kyla up and failed.

His thoughts were interrupted when he got a sinking feeling that someone was watching him. His feeling was right, for when he turned to look someone was watching him.

The little black dog walked towards Krystal anger reflecting in her eyes. How dare you wake her up! That job is right fully mine!

(sigh) If I remember correctly you were no where in sight when she was supposed to wake up. defended the cat.

That was only because you trapped in that stupid box! Kaley growled as she bared her teeth.

It was your own fault! You bit my tail! Krystal's back was now arched and his claws extended.

You want to fight about it?

Bring it on!

Before the two animals could go into an all out fighting frenzy Kyla slammed the door open. Squishing the two pets against the wall.

Kyla paid no heed to what had just happened, and continued her frenzy to get ready. With a swish of speed she got ready in seconds and headed out the door.

"I'll be back late so you two will have to fend for yourself while I'm gone." Kyla called while heading out the door. Leaving the two pets alone with a grudge.

**(AT THE ORPHANGE)**

"Sakura has Kyla arrived yet?" Ms. Gruffle, the orphanage's head honcho, asked the little six year old girl.

Sakura turned to look at Ms. Gruffle her short raven black hair brushing across her face. "No, not yet, but I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Ms. Gruffle withdrew her wrinkled hand from the girls shoulder. "Hmph, Honestly that … friend of yours is a nuisance. Late for appointments that she made. She hasn't changed one bit since she was in here in the orphanage."

Before she could say anything else a speedy gust of wind rushed in front of her. Also picking up Sakura.

Taking a double take Ms.Gruffle saw that it was Kyla.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Gruffle. I woke up late. I'll have Sakura back by 8:00!" Kyla yelled over her shoulder not slowing down one bit. With Sakura lifted off the ground because of how fast Kyla was speeding.

**(THEATER)**

"Where is she!" Wondered a very perturbed Ashley. She was in a fury. Pacing back and forth in front of the Okotoks theater.

The rest of the gang, Katrina, Amelia, Caitlin, Lauren, and Carolyn, sat on the wooden bench watching Ashley's ranting and raving.

"Cool it Ashley. Kyla probably just got up late." Katrina reasoned trying to calm the light brown haired girl down.

"COOL IT? COOL IT! How can I cool it when we're about to miss the show? I mean who is late to a show that they're in?" Ashley yelled setting her off into another rant.

"As much as I hate to say it the show is about to start and we need to get seated. We're going to have to leave Kyla behind." Stated Amelia.

The gang sadly agreed and were about to enter the theater when they heard a call from the distance.

"WAIT FOR US!" Yelled Kyla

In seconds she was in front of her friends, gasping for air. "deep breath I'm sorry I'm late. deep breath My alarm didn't go off and I got a late start."

"See I told you so." Katrina gloated, with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Well c'mon we gotta get seated." Amelia urged. "Kyla the manager has been asking where you were."

"I wonder why he would be wondering that." Wondered a perplexed Kyla. Stroking her chin in a thinking matter. While her friends just stared at her in pure amazement. "What? Why are all of you staring at me that way? Do YOU know why the manager wants to see me?"

"Gee we don't know. Hmmm.. Maybe it's because YOU'RE THE OPENING ACT!" Yelled all the friends together… Well I shouldn't say all. Carolyn was still thinking over the questions Kyla asked.

Kyla's face flushed at her friends remark and quickly speed towards the door. Before she left though she handed Sakura to Katrina.

"Take care of her while I do this ok Katrina?" Kyla asked as she tore open the theatre doors.

Katrina just nodded knowing that it was a waste of her breath to answer when there was no one there.

**(IN THE SKY)**

Up above the theatre Kish floated. Watching with a keen eye what was going on. It had been a while since he had been on the Earth. Sadly this was not where he wished to be. Pai, Tart and his actual destination was Tokyo where his pink haired kitty lived, but they had ran out of fuel and had crashed.

He wished that they were only here to visit her, but that would be lying. They were once again here for the destruction of the world, and to take it back.

This was all because of their second in command Comaco. Once they had told him of their adventures he exploded into a rave. Yelling that the humans should suffer for what they had done to our home planet.

We tried to tell him that we had the mew aqua to make our new home beautiful, but he would not listen.

So now we're back to finish what we started.

Sighing Kish directed his attention to the group of girls entering the theatre entrance. He had been quite amused at what had been going on down there. But now was no time for amusement he had a job to do and it was about time to do it.

Instantly he transported into the theatre hiding behind one of the pillars Awaiting his chance to unleash havoc and destruction.

His golden eyes watched the stage intently, and flickered when he saw the black haired girl, that the other girls had been waiting for, appear on the stage.

Kyla's heart beat quickened as all eyes set their gaze on her. It's not like she hasn't done this type of thing millions of times, but the first couple of seconds when their stare is on you always gets to her. When they stare at her it feels like they can see through her and know all of her secrets.

Deep inside she took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone. "Hello everyone my name is Kyla Izumi. I'm The opening act before the magician show. Many of you have maybe heard of me from my songs. Well I'm not going to talk anymore and get this show on the go. I'm going to sing a new song that I have written and I hope you like it. It is called 'Loner.'"

Taking another deep breath she started to sing. "You say that you love me, but I can't take that love. My life has already been planed out I can't change it. Please leave me alone. I'm better off that way. I caaan't love you. I wish I could. My life is dangerous. If you stay with me you'll die. I could not stand the thought of this, and could not live with out you. Please leave me alone. I'm better off that way. I caaan't love you. I wish I could. As soon as I took this road my life had to change. I can't get close to anyone without hurting them. Please leave me alone. I'm better off that way. I caaan't love you. I wish I could. Can't you see this will never work? You and me can never be. I was destined to be a loner. Loner, a loner, loner hmmmm, hmmmmm. Please leave me alone. I'm better off that way. I caaaaan't love you. I wish I could."

As she ended the song and stepped back from the microphone the crowed went wild with applause. Kyla blushing as they did this.

"Thank – you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Now for the main entertainment I would like to introduce to you Magnifico." As Kyla introduced the curtains pulled away and there stood a tall man swirled in dark capes.

Unnoticed by all Kyla disappeared behind the curtains. Greeted with congratulations from the rest of the stage crew. Kyla just smiled at this and thanked them all like she did every show, but this was no ordinary show. This show had an alien as an audience member, and that was never a good thing.

Kish was close to slumber after 30 minutes of the magician show. How could humans find this so entertaining? The only thing he did was use wires, trick mirrors and optical illusions to do the tricks. There was no real magic at all.

A reptilian hiss brought his attention back to the stage. The goof of a magician was holding a rabbit and was saying something about when he took the bunny out of the box it would become a snake. But Kish wasn't listening he was straining his ears in order to locate his scaly target.

The snake's hiss finally revealed it's hiding place.

With a smirk placed on his face Kish opened his hand palm up and summoned a Kirema Anima. Then with a little blow from Kish it teleported to the target.

_Let the games begin. _Kish smirked at the thought.

Kyla was peeking from behind the blood red curtain watching not the show but the expression on Sakura's face. Her eyes twinkled with delight the broadening smile never leaving her silk face. As Kyla watched her it made herself think about when she was little. Sakura looked quite like Kyla when she was that age that is one of the many reasons Kyla choose her to look after.

Alas Kyla's thoughts were interrupted by a ear splitting sound. Her eyes flashed over to the magician. Kyla's breath caught in her throat. There coiled around a pillar was a gigantic scaled reptilian.

What Kyla caught sight of next made her heart stop. The snake was crumbling the pillar! If he succeeded to destroy it Part of the ceiling would collapse.

Kyla's fear was realized. The ceiling was crumbling and if that wasn't worse enough Sakura was right under where it was collapsing!

Without thinking Kyla dashed towards the little girl. "Sakura watch out!" Kyla warned, but what good it would do she did not know.

The next couple of moments went totally slow mow. It seemed as if time had slowed just for this moment. Kyla's heart beat sounded in her ears and everything seemed to go in time with it. The ceiling falling, the screaming and scattering people, and even her own motions seemed to. In those moments Kyla did not know what was happening around her all she knew was that she had to save Sakura's life. Her eyes closed as an impulse and she just ran towards the girl.

The next time she opened them Sakura was in her arms and pressed against her chest. Kyla's breaths were coming in short gasps, her heart speeding like a rabbits.

"Kyla how did you do that?" Asked Katrina as her and the others fought the panicking swarm of people to get to her.

Kyla's hazel nut eyes flashed with confusion. "Wh what do you mean?"

The other girls looked at each other as if deciding who should answer. Then finally Carolyn spoke up. "It was soooooo cool! One moment you're at one place the next you're right here. It was as if you were running at the speed of light! If we survive you HAVE to teach me how to do that!"

Kyla stared up at her eccentric friend perplexed. _How could have **I** had done that? I'm just an ordinary girl. This has never before happened. What has changed? _ Then the answer struck her. Yesterday with the Artic fox!

_Something strange must had happened when I fused with the fox, something special! _At this thought Kyla realized that she was no ordinary girl anymore. What had happened to her had changed her some how.

With this thought in mind she stood up tall and carefully handed Sakura to Amelia. Then started to walk away from her friends, but was stopped by a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. Casually she turned her head around to see the owner of the hand.

"Kyla, what are you doing we've got to get out of here. It's dangerous!" Katrina persisted with an unusual expression in her eyes that she hardly ever showed, fear.

Kyla turned to face her best friend. "Katrina that is exactly why I'm going to fight him." She replied.

Her friends looked at her with confusion plastered across all of their faces. Lauren finally asked the question everyone wondered, "Kyla, who's this "he" that you speak of?"

Kyla smiled at her friends and answered, "Well that guy floating over there by the snake. You know the guy with golden eyes and green hair and elf ears. He's been watching us this WHOLE time." She ended her statement by pointing over to where Kish floated watching them intently wondering why they did not run.

Just noticing the alien the girls stared in shock, but one. Amelia was shocked like the others for awhile, but then a hint of lust glinted in the carrot haired girls eyes.

Kyla noticing her chance started to head towards the alien and the giant reptilian. Katrina noticed this and ran up to her and blocked her path.

"Kyla this is suicide! You can't possibly take on that giant snake, and who knows what powers that alien freak may have!" Katrina stated. (Kish: Hey! Who is she calling a freak? Keynomoe-.-() Are you really that dense?)

Kyla a bit annoyed at her friend for stopping her once again sighed and answered simply, "Katrina, if I can dodge a speeding car I think I can handle these two. Now take our friends and get out of here!" With this she gently pushed Katrina out of the way and continued to near her opponents.

Katrina just stared at her black haired friend. She knew her too well, if Kyla wanted to do something she would do it. Taking a final look at Kyla she sighed and turned around and headed back to the group.

"Lets go." Katrina said to the girls when she neared them.

No one questioned her order. They knew that if Katrina trusted in Kyla then she must be going to be ok. That they were all sure of.

_Yes my friends. Go to safety I'll take care of these creeps. I will not let them hurt you! _Kyla told herself as she slowly approached Kish.

Kish however was still perplexed on why she had not fled with her friends, but was nearing him. Didn't she know that it was pointless to fight him? Yet, she still neared.

_Looks like this girl is going to have to learn the hard way. _Kish thought smugly to himself. "What do you want girl?"

Kyla took a deep gulp and answered the green haired alien. "I want you to turn that snake back to normal and surrender yourself to the authorities! Please?"

Kish raised an eyebrow at this statement. Then bursted out laughing. "I can't believe that you actually think I'll stop just because you said please. Wait till I tell Tart! He wont believe this."

Feeling quit embarrassed at Kish's reaction Kyla flushed a bright red. Her emotion of embarrassment was soon changed to annoyance. Picking up a piece of rubble off the ground she flung it at the laughing Kish. It hit him right in the middle of the forehead! (a/n: Ha ha! You got nailed by a girl! Kish: Hey! That still hurts ya know!)

"That'll teach ya for making me look like a laughing stalk!" Kyla yelled while shaking a clenched fist at him.

Kish, still shocked at what had just happened, slowly reached up to his forehead and touched the spot where the rock had hit. A red liquid dripped down his hand as he pulled it away from his wound. What was it? BLOOD! This weakling of a human had made him bleed! She would pay for this!

"You've buried your own grave now girl! KIREMA ANIMA ATTACK HER!" Kish ordered.

The snake wasted no time at all he went straight towards his master's enemy. Slithering across the marble floor at full speed. Suddenly he pulled back his scaly head and spotting his pray striked! Kyla missed the attack by inches.

"That was sooo not nice!" Kyla argued, but only had time to say that for the snake was striking again.

Kyla kept dodging the reptilian's attacks, and kept getting missed by inches. Kish however was enjoying her torment. It reminded himself of when he would attack Ichigo. But his fun would be almost over. Kyla was backed up against a wall with no where to run!

Kyla's heart was beating so hard that she could feel it in her throat. The snake pulled back its head knowing that this was the time for the bloody kill. _Is this how I'll die? Is this the end of me? _Kyla looked up into the snakes black beady eyes. Then something inside her snapped! _NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS BE THE END! _"STARLIGHT MEW METAMOPHISIS!"

Suddenly a humongous light spread throughout the entire theatre. Blinding everyone in it, Kyla's friends, Kish and the Snake. When the light finally faded Kyla was no where to be seen. Instead in her place was a girl with long white hair. Snow white fox ears were on top of her head. A bushy white tail behind her. But what Kish stared at the most was her costume.

"Wow what in the world happened?" Wondered the mysterious stranger. "One minute I'm being attacked the next the snake is looking at me weirdly and I feel strange."

Everyone just stared at her racking their brains to get what this girl was talking about. Then a light bulb went on in Amelia's head. "Kyla is that you?"

The mystery girl looked up at Amelia in wonder. "What do you mean is it me of coarse I'm Kyla! You think that your friends would know you by now."

The group just stared in amassment at what had happen to their spunky brown haired friend. Kyla, on the other hand, was feeling quite nervous with all these eyes on her. She still had no clue why they were all so surprised.

"Uh, Kyla," Caitlin started, "you're really cool in your new form, but it's just…"

At this point Carolyn found that this was taking too long and blurted out what Caitlin had started. "Your clothes are **REALLY** revealing!"

Kyla gazed up at her friend wonderingly. _What in the world was she talking about?_ Then she made the biggest mistake of all, she looked down at herself.

Her usual clothes were replaced! The normal t-shirt had changed into a sparkling white belly shirt that went up to the bottom of her chest, it kinda looked like Zakaro's. Her jeans had been turned into a matching mini mini **MINI** skirt that was too revealing. Finally her blue running shoes were exchanged into white high heels. (A/N: Now you know why Kish was staring at her costume so intently. Kish: .)

Kyla was shocked at her new outfit. Her mouth had turn dry she couldn't say a word. Kish on the other hand …

"Hellooo there!" Kish greeted admiringly. He was now right in front of her face just a breath away.

Kyla's face flushed. She wasn't used to this at all. Her voice still lost she said nothing all she could do was stare.

"I'd really like to get to know you better." Kish said. Before Kyla knew Kish's hand was behind her back and he was moving in for a kiss.

**SLAP!**

"**PERV!**" yelled Kyla finally finding her voice. Her face was cherry red with anger and embarrassment. "Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

Kish stared shocked in amassment. His face almost as red as her face. Slowly he reached his hand to his check flinching as he touched it. Then that sly grin returned to his face. "You're a feisty one aren't you? You remind me of a kitten I know."

Kyla just stared at him. What was he talking about? Was he saying that she was like a cat?

"You're a cutie. It's to bad that I have to kill you." Kish sighed.

Kyla flinched at this then replied, "You know you don't have to kill me if you don't want to. I would be much obliged if you wouldn't and just let the authorities take you."

Kish looked at her then rolled with laughter. "And you got a sense of humor too that's cute!" He then turned to look at the snake. Who was still wondering what had just happened. "Enough joking around! Destroy her!"

The snake, finally locating his prey, sped toward her. His agility was amazing! He reminded Kyla of a rocket.

Kyla leaped into the sky and gracefully landed on a pillar. "Who was kidding? I was serious about you not killing me!" Kyla exclaimed.

The snake Quickly caught sent of her and lunged towards. Kyla caught off guard was too late and the reptilian nipped her ankle. She tumbled to the hard marble ground clutching her ankle.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Kyla said. Then she glared back up at the snake. "That's it! No more mister nice girl! You are sooo going to pay for that!"

She stood up straight and confident. Words kept on repeating in her head as if they wanted her to shout them out. Finally she gave in. Extending both her arms and her hands she called out the words. "Super novae guide sticks!" Suddenly two weapons appeared one in each of her hands. (If ur wondering what they look like they look like the soul caliber weapons has.)

Not wasting any time Kyla shouted out the next words that came to her head. "Super novae icicle blast!" Suddenly icicles shot from her weapon blasting the snake off its rampage.

Everyone held their breath waiting for the dust to clear to see if the snake was still alive.

"Good job Kyla you destroyed it!" Shouted Carolyn.

It was true. The snake was no longer there now. It seemed that Kyla had come out the victor, but … something didn't seem quite right to her. For starters there was no remains left of the snake which seemed quite odd. Plus Kish was still floating up in the air smiling.

_Was he so shocked at his defeat that he doesn't know what to do, _Kyla thought, _or is there something else._

As if her thoughts were being answered the huge reptilian erupted out of the theatre ground. Knocking the breath out of the girl. Taking its chance the snake wrapped itself around Kyla tightly crushing her. He was pissed and he wanted her dead.

"Auugg!" Kyla grunted. This was all she could say her breath had left her body.

To make matters worse Kish had floated down to her to gloat. "Looks like you're a goner now. Oh well it was amusing well it lasted. No use in delaying the inevitable." As he spoke this he turned to the snake. "Crush her!"

Kyla let out her last desperate cry. Then there was no more breath left in her. Everything was getting darker. _So this is how it ends. _Her last thought before she blacked out.

(End Chapter)

Keynomoe: Yeah! I'm finally done! Sorry it took so long it's just I've had A LOT of homework lately. …. Well I have nothing else to say, but please review! See u next chapter!


	3. Starlight Mews

Keynomoe: I'm Baaack! Sorry I took so long to update but it's the end of the year so I'm getting huge amounts of homework.

Kyla: Stop your complaining! You have nothing to complain about. I on the other hand have a HUGE snake crushing me!

Keynomoe: Well sorry. :P Well I guess on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter three: Starlight Mews 

CRASH!

"What was that?" wondered Ichigo.

All of the other girls looked in the direction of where the noise came from. Their gaze laid upon a gigantic reptilian. The girls all looked at each other with the same expression, annoyance.

"So do you think that's where the aliens are?" asked Lettuce. -.-()

Mint glared at her and replied, "Nooo. Some scientists just made a break through in enlarging reptilians."

Without another word the five girls rushed towards the Snake.

Back at the destruction zone Kyla had passed out, and was laying helplessly in the snakes clutches as it crushed her bones. The group of friends stood and looked helplessly at their lifeless friend.

"We have to do something." Whined Amelia. "If we don't Kyla's as good as dead."

Katrina suddenly took a step forward. "You're right we need to do something!" She thought for a moment then remembered that what had happened to Kyla had also happened to her. _Gulp. _"Well I guess I'll have to save her."

"Hey, why only you!" Lauren remarked. "What makes you so qualified to rescue her?"

Katrina took a deep breath then replied. "You see a strange thing happened to Kyla and me yesterday. When we were walking home we got fused with …."

"….With animals." Caitlin interrupted.

Katrina blinked and did a double take then asked, "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Well the same thing happened to me yesterday." Caitlin answered.

"Yeah, it also happened to me." Carolyn chimed in.

Katrina was dumbfounded. "Wait, did the same thing happen to all of you?" Her question was answered by all of them nodding. "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to save our friend!"

"Yeah!" all of the girls yelled and punched the air enthusiastically. Their enthusiasm was cut short when Amelia asked, "But how are we going to transform?"

This stumped the five friends, but then our favorite dumb person (A/N: If you don't know who I'm talking about it's Carolyn.) answered, "Easy we just do exactly what Kyla did!"

This seemed reasonable so the group got ready to transform. Amelia lightly laid Sakura down on the cold ruble then she joined the group. "Okay gang here we go." Caitlin yelled. All at once they shouted, "STARLIGHT MEW METAMORPHASIS!' Suddenly a big explosion of light emitted from the girls.

Meanwhile Kish was celebrating his victory by some well deserved gloating. "I told you to run away with all of your friends but nooooo you had to play the hero and save everyone. Well, look where that's gotten you! You're almost dead. Well I guess it doesn't really matter anyway since I would've had to kill you anyways." Before Kish could continue his gloating to the lifeless body a spade like whip slashed at him and would have hit if Kish hadn't teleported. "What the hell!" wondered Kish out loud. Kish searched frantically for his attacker. "Who in the world did that?"

"Down here asparagus head!" shouted a voice from below. Kish set his sights lower and spotted the five newly transformed mews. "Now command that evil, but cute, reptilian to release our friend!" Katrina finished this statement with a dramatic pose.

"Oh no, don't tell me there's more of you Mew Mews." Kish groaned. "We only left for a year and yet they've managed to create six new ones! What? Do you guy's breed or something!"

The group stared at Kish blankly. "What are you talking about dude? We've never even heard of you before." Katrina stated.

Kish found this all very interesting. _So they don't know who we are. This must mean that they don't know about the other Mews. I could use this to my advantage. _Kish thought. Thinking quickly Kish responded, "Well if you don't know who I am then why are you attacking me?"

"He brings up a very good point you know. We should just leave him alone." Amelia said dreamily.

The other friends stared at Amelia in amazement. "Amelia is there something wrong with you?" wondered Caitlin. "The reason why we can't leave him alone is plain and simple. If we do Kyla will be crushed into tiny winy bits."

"Oh, right. I sorta forgot." Amelia responded as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay then now that we've got that settled lets get back to business!" announced Lauren. With this they all attack the poor alien at once. (Kyla: 'Poor' alien? He's killing me! Keynomoe: WHAT! I used to like him, so sue me! Kyla: I'll get right on that once I escape from your 'poor' aliens SNAKE! Keynomoe: - I like CHEESE! (Wasn't even listening to Kyla.)

While the battle between Kish and the girls raged on Kyla was still passed out. (A/N: DUH!) _Am I dead yet? _She wondered. _No, I don't think so. Damn, this hurts! If this snake's going to kill me I wish he would just hurry up with it! What's taking him so long anyway? He's probably waiting for that cute, but I would NEVER fall for, alien to tell him to kill me. I bet that alien is gloating right now. _

Just then another voice broke through her mind. _Man I'm bored. When will that stupid alien tell me to kill her. Why do I want to kill her? I'm just a performer. Man thisss ssucksss. My head still hurtsss from ramming my head into that stupid wall! If thisss doesn't end soon I'm going to missss my belly massage. Man, what I wouldn't do for a nice belly rub!_

_What in the world! Who is that? _Wondered Kyla. _WAIT! Is it … Nooo it couldn't be! Still it might be. _Kyla pondered for a while until a BRILLIANT plan formed in her head. _This is going to take a lot of strength, but here it goes!_

Mean while, outside of Kyla's head an epic battle was occurring. At this point it looked as if Kish was losing! He was huffing and puffing trying to regain his breath when another stream of attacks were issued from the girls. This time he just barely dodged them!

"What is wrong with you girls!" Kish yelled from a safe distance away. "Do you take steroids or something?"

"Ha, You idiot only athletes take stairoids!" Caitlin yelled back. (A/N: Sorry for any athletes that are reading this right now. I'll make sure Caitlin will be punished for this! ) Caitlin: Yipes!)

"Now release our friend and we might let you leave in one piece!" Katrina offered with an evil grin.

_Note to self 'do NOT go into a dark ally with her! I think I've stalled enough. The girl should be dead now. _With this thought in mind Kish did his cut little smirk. (Kyla: 'Cute little smirk'! Keynomoe: I've told you! I used to like him! If you think this is bad just wait until I get to the guy that I REALLY like! Kyla:.) Like I was saying: Kish did his cut little smirk and called out, "You guys are really idiots you do know that don't you?"

The girls stared blankly at each other (Especially Carolyn) none of them understanding what he meant. Katrina then replied, "Looks who's talking asparagus head."

"I told you not to call me that!" Kish shouted furiously, his vein was also throbbing. "And you guys are the idiots! You haven't even noticed that I was only fighting you to keep you distracted, so that my Kirena anima would be able to finish his job on your friend! Now it's too late to save her!" With this Kish bursted out with amazing maniacal laughter and pointed to the spot where the snake was and where the lifeless body of Kyla would lay.

Kish waited for their remorse screams and shouts, but when he didn't hear them and laughter instead he decided to look what was so amusing. When he turned to where his creation was he was dumbfounded at what lay before him. The snake was laying on his back content, and the not at all dead Kyla rubbing his belly! Plus, bit by bit the reptile was turning back to its normal state inch by inch.

"WHAAAA!" Kish screamed. "How can she do that!" he then noticed all of the girls (except Amelia) glaring at him. "Heh heh, I guess I'll be going now. Pie isn't going to like this." He added under hid breath then teleported out of sight.

"Well that was a full day wasn't?" Kyla said with a smile as she turned back to normal as did the other girls. "I wonder what will happen next. Huh, What are all of you guys staring at?"

"How can you be so happy!" wondered Lauren. "You just about got killed! Plus we don't even know why this is happening to us!"

Kyla stared for a moment and thought. After a short time she smiled and replied, "Well I didn't get killed now did I? And for what's happening to us and why we'll just have to wait."

Before anyone could reply to this statement a great sob came from Amelia. "Come back mysterious alien! Come baaaack!"

Everyone stared at there sobbing friend conffuzled. "What's up with her?" wondered Kyla, but all the others just shrugged.

At that moment a great light shone down beside Amelia, and the ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS appeared beside her. Unexpectedly she started to sob with Amelia. Everyone else just stared at the two of them looking very, very, VERY scared.

They became to feel so awkward that they decided to leave. So one of them grabbed Sakura and another dragged Amelia. They started to walk away slowly then decided to screw that and run there hearts out instead. Leaving the poor unloved Authoress to cry all alone. (Tear drop)

**OUT IN SPACE!**

Venesa sat before the carnage that she had created smiling. The scientists bodies lay on the floor mixed with their blood and the shards glass that was used to kill them. She was admiring the work that she had only done two nights before.

The fools thought that they could control her better if she was a girl. Hah! Well look where that had gotten them. They were fools even before this. Venesa had read each and every one of their files, and they were pitiful. Not a single one had done anything incredible. They were just two-bit scientists. Well they did create her so she would have to give them some credit.

She was perfect. No one in the universe could compare to her. _SO why was I created? Ah, yes I remember. I was created to destroy their foes. Hah! Well that's no good since they're dead now. Does this mean that I must now destroy my enemies? Heh, but I have no enemies._

Venesa craned her head and looked at the ceiling. She stared at nothing unparticular, she just… stared. Closing her eyes she fell into an unconscious sleep. In her dreams there was death and turmoil. Babies cried out as their mothers were slayed right in front of their infant eyes. Buildings crumbled to the ground. Fires erupted from every corner. And right in the mists of it all she stood laughing. Her body dripping with the smooth liquid of others blood.

Suddenly she bolted up right bursting out of her dream. She could still taste the blood on her lips, and heart still raced from the battle. _So, this is the place where I must go to find my purpose. Humph. Then lets go. _"I SHALL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND DEATH COME SLOWLY TO THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY!" With this she bursted into an up roar of laughter.

**THE THEATER**

"Wow, what happened here na no da?" wondered Pudding.

The Mews were now facing the wreckage that the previous battle had created. There was nothing intact. Everything was pummeled to tiny winy bits. The whole place was deserted… Well except for one strange person sobbing about an alien. (Kyla: Um, you know you just burned yourself right then. Keynomoe:.! I did! Wait… when was I ever near something that might burn me? .- Kyla: Ur a freak.)

"Well, um, since she's the only one around maybe we should ask her what happened." Ichigo suggested. "So who wants to talk to her?" Ichigo looked behind her where her group used to be. "Wow, thanks for your support guys." Ichigo said sarcastically.

She walked closer to the sobbing wreck on the floor cautiously not quite sure what to think of this strange girl. "Excuse me, but what happened here?" The girl went on sobbing as if she had not heard what Ichigo had just said. Right when Ichigo was going to try again the weird girl yelled out 'COME BACK MYSTERIOUS ALIEN!'

Ichigo froze for a second because of the shock of this out burst, but then what had been said… I mean yelled registered in her small and insignificant brain. "Wait a minute did you just say 'alien'?"

The girl seized her sobbing this time and stared at Ichigo as if she was some foreign animal. "Who the 'ell are you?" she wondered. "Yes I did say alien. Man I miss that green haired alien."

"Wait, did you say green haired alien?"

"Wait ur Ichigo aren't you! Cool, I'm talking to one of my own characters!"

Ichigo stared at her with new confusion on her face. "Heh, heh, Oookay then. Um, by the way you did say that the alien had green hair didn't you?"

"I did? Oh crap, I did! Shit! Oh, um I meant he had uhh… Purple hair?"

"Oh then it was Pie who destroyed this place"

"Uh no! He had red hair."

"Oh then it was Tart."

"Um, no. He had… Pink hair? Yay! He had pink hair!"

"Pink hair? A guy had pink hair?"

"Yes! Now stop badgering me! I'm going back to my computer, and you will pay for making me look like an idiot!"

Just like that I… I mean the mysterious stranger just disappeared. Ichigo blinked confused at what had just been witnessed. She turned to her group that had magically reappeared, and relayed to them what had just happened. When she had finished they were all more confused then when they had first gotten here.

"What do you think she meant when she said that you would pay?" wondered Mint.

As if the girl had heard this question a fish suddenly appeared on Ichigo's face that was followed by evil cackling coming from the heavens. The voice also said 'This is just the beginning!' Then all was once again silent.

"Right then." Ichigo said as she pulled the fish off of her face and looked at it hungrily. "Anyways, by the look of this place I'm guessing that there was a battle, and I bet that one of the groups fighting are those girls that we're supposed to find. So that means that we…"

"JUST MISSED THEM! ARRRGGGGHHHH!" They all shouted together at this realization.

**IN THE SPACE SHIP**

Back in the nearly destroyed spaceship Kish had just finished telling his comrades his story. Pie stayed quiet analyzing the situation that they had now found themselves in. Tart on the other hand was going wild.

"I can't believe you got beaten up by a bunch of wimpy girls! That's despicable!"

"Hey, they weren't normal girls! They were mew mews!" Kish yelled back in an attempt to save him self.

"Yeah, but by the sound of it they had just gotten their powers and didn't know how to use them that well at that!"

"Well, they were fast learners okay!"

"Maybe that's right, but what's your explanation for falling head over heals for the fox girl?"

Kish blushed. Then responded weakly, "Well, I uh um, it's not my fault okay!"

Tart raised an eyebrow at this questioningly. "Oh really? And why, pray tell, isn't your fault?"

"She was wearing skimpy clothing." Kish responded proudly thinking this was a just statement. Tart and Pie, however, fell over at this point.

"You're a real idiot you know that right!" Tart yelled at Kish.

Before Kish could respond to this remark Pie cut in. "If these girls don't know who we are then maybe we could bring them over to our side." Stated Pie. (Ryou: Hey, I thought of that first! How dare you steal my idea!)

"One small problem braniac." Kish interrupted. "They already know that we're bad. Remember, I attacked them."

"Actually, they only know that you are evil. They have never met Tart and me, so they have no clue that we're on your side." Pie stated emotionlessly. "Tart and I will go and see them and convince them that we are the only ones that know how to help them with their powers. Then we will befriend them and use them to our advantage."

"Oh I see…" Kish said finally getting it.

"I'm glad that you do. Now I believe that the percentage of this plan actually working is…"

"It means that there's going to be A LOT of cute girls around the space ship!" .

**KYLA'S MANSION**

"Supper!" Kyla called to her animals who came rushing downstairs to where their food dishes are. "Wow, you two are really hungry tonight aren't ya?" She smiled down at her two pets, and noticed that they were both a bit rougher looking then when she had left them this morning. _Okay, I don't want to know._

Kyla sat down on a nearby couch closing her eyes and thinking about the days events. _Huh, man what a rough day! To think it started out so normal. Who was that alien anyway? We never did get his name. Amelia seemed really upset when he left though. Wonder what's that all about. Oh well it's her business anyways. _A vision of her transforming into that fox thing popped into her head. She frowned at this thought, her brow furrowing. _Why did we transform into those weird things? Hmm, I guess that's the first thing we'll have to discuss tonight._

After they had dropped off Sakura at the orphanage, don't worry she had woken up by then, they stopped and talked for a while. In the end they all agreed to meet at Kyla's mansion after supper and talk about what had happened.

Kyla looked up at the clock. It had just turned seven her friends should be arriving at any moment now. _Hmm… What happened to us might be the same thing that happened to those Mew Mew girls' last year. _A thought suddenly struck her mind and she hit herself for not realizing it sooner. _I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of this sooner! That alien was one of the ones trying to destroy this world! Duh! God, I can't believe I forgot about that. Now where did the Mew Mews call there base again? Hmm… I think it was something like Café Ew Ew… Naw it can't be that. Oh well, I'm sure the others will remember what it's called._

At this instant the doorbell rang, interrupting her deepened thoughts. Kyla jumped up and ran for the door. She tried to slid to a stop in front of the door, but tripped over her own feet causing her to topple over a coffee table. When she finally got to the door, after rubbing her many bruises, she wrapped her hand around the cold metal door knob and yanked the door open. There stood the five girls smiling back at her.

"Yo Kyla! Watsup!" exclaimed an over excited Carolyn.

"The ceiling and the sky!" Kyla replied smiling back.

After this Kyla invited all of them in and they all sat on the comfy couches and stools in the living room. The living room was two times as big as it should be and was painted a nice teal blue. All the furniture matched the walls with swirls that look like water ripples. Only one thing wasn't teal and that was the cherry wood table in the middle of the room. It had dragons carved into the legs of it, and a magestic unicorn carved into the top of the table.

Anyway, enough describing. When they had all made themselves comfy the conversation began.

"So, what do you think happened Kyla?" wondered Katrina. This was followed by everyone turning and staring at the surprised Kyla.

"Hey, wait! What makes you think I know what's happening?" Kyla glared as she said this.

"Umm… One thing is that ur smart!" smiled Carolyn suddenly clomping onto Kyla's arm. "Oh, and another is that we all know that you were thinking about it before we got here!"

Kyla grumbled before answering, knowing that they were right. "Fine! You're right. I was thinking about it while I was waiting for you guys." She paused at this because she saw smug little grins appearing on all of their faces'. "I do have an idea of what has happened, but I'm not positive that it's totally correct. Anyways, you guys know what happened last year with those girls called the Mew Mew, you know how they got infused with animals?" This comment was answered by a lot of heads shaking up and down. "Well, I think what had happened to them has happened to us!"

"Wow, that is SOOOOO cool!" exclaimed Caitlin as she started to jump up and down. A thought struck her and suddenly stopped jumping. "So… um… what do we do now?"

Kyla considered this thought for a moment then answered, "Well, their head quarters is a Café called something like 'Café New New', so we should probably go there and ask what the hell is going on."

"The Café is called Café Mew Mew!" Blurted out Carolyn.

Everyone stared at her for a moment then Lauren asked, "Uh, Carolyn how do you know that?"

"I go there everyday and eat cheese cake! Woooooooooooooo! I LOOOOOOVE their cheese cakes! They rule!" All her friends still looked suspiciously at her so she added, "Oh, yeah. I also like the pinkness."

Kyla's eye twitched. She couldn't stand pink! It was just so… PINK! Pink was the purest of evil in her book. Shaking her head of the thought of strangling Carolyn she continued the conversation. "Well, now that we know where to go I have something else to ask you guys." All the others silenced at these words and listened intensely. "I was wondering, if we are going to become a group like the Mew Mews what should we call our selves?"

All the girls were silent for a moment contemplating this very good question. Minutes after Amelia piped up with an idea. "Why don't we call our selves the starlight mews? After all it is what we keep on saying to transform."

Everyone exploded with cheers and "yes's" and patted Amelia on the back. The new group of super hero's now had a name! They were now the Starlight Mews!

"This brings up a new question though." Kyla pointed out. "Who's going to be the leader?"

At this statement the whole group, except for Kyla, started to grin at each other as if sharing some unheard secret. They all then stared at Kyla and Katrina spoke up, "We all decided that you should be the leader because you're most qualified." All the girls nodded in agreement.

Kyla was speechless. She couldn't believe that they wanted her to be the leader! Over whelmed feelings consumed her.

"Umm… That's the reason we chose her?" wondered Carolyn. "I thought it was because of what you guys said on the way here. You know the part about how the leader always seems to get captured and tortured by the bad guys."

The feeling of over whelm ness dropped like a rock. Kyla was now feeling depression. "Wow, thanks guys. I'm sooo honored." She responded sarcastically.

They all glared at one another then without warning bursted out laughing as if nothing had happened.

After whipping a tear from her check, caused from laughing so hard, Kyla continued, "Well, now that all that stuff is cleared up I have one more thing to discuss. The alien that we encountered today I believe is…"

Kyla never got to finish this thought for it was interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside. The group rushed towards the door to see what the commotion was all about. Outside there were two aliens who had just crashed a car. (A/N: And we all know who they are!)

"…evil." Kyla finished weakly.

Tart, now noticing that someone was there, exclaimed, "Prepare to join our side Mew Mews!"

(END CHAPPIE 3)

Keynomoe: Well this was a long chappie! I'm finally done! Woo! Well, I'll get working on the next chappie soon so keep posted! Please review! I really need some encouragement. (puppy dog eyes) Well, later!


End file.
